Rain
by GONEGleek10
Summary: So this is my first fanfic! It's a Klaine one-shot! Kurt and Blaine have gone for a walk in the park when it starts to rain... Klaine fluff ensues. I can't really write summaries so sorry : Rated T to be super safe and due to a slightly suggestive comment at the end. Enjoy!


**A/N: Hi! This is my first fanfiction and so it had to be Klaine! I just absolutely love them two, they are the cutest thing ever :D (the box scene being my primary evidence) So since I live in England, it tends to rain a lot and so I got an idea about Kurt and Blaine being all cute and... well, just read on, please :)**

**Sorry for any similarities between this and any other stories, that's purely coincidental. the whole reason I wrote this was because I hadn't read one like it and it appealed to me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, if I did, I would have included the Box Scene and had Kurt and Blaine kiss a million more times than they did ;D**

Kurt and Blaine had been strolling through the park, enjoying some fresh air, when the 'torrential downpour' began.

It started as a light trickle or two, then advanced to a steady spit. The "pitter-patter" of raindrops on the grass and the concrete path, echoed in the crisp air. Still, it was only light.

Kurt was the first of the two boys to notice abruptly stopping all conversation and coming to a stand-still in the middle of the park.

His eyes darted around for any sign of shelter. The trees had no leaves since it was the middle of November, their were no small shelters to stand under; the nearest bus stop was at least a five minute walk away and Kurt's hair would already be ruined by that time anyway.

_Shoot, _he thought, _why didn't I bring an umbrella?_ In all fairness, it had been an okay day so far. There had been the odd cloud and a partly grey sky, but the worst thing the weather forecast had warned about was the cold air.

Cold it was and it began to get colder as the rain fell harder.

Kurt- panicked- turned to look at Blaine, about to suggest they made a run for it, when he held his tongue on seeing Blaine digging around in the rucksack he'd brought and pulling pout of it a small, tightly folded, black umbrella. He laughed to himself. Of course Blaine had brought an umbrella with them. The boy didn't spend hundreds of dollars a year; seven hours a week on gelling his unruly hair, only for it to be ruined by the waters of the sky.

As Blaine opened the umbrella and hurriedly lifted it so he was covered, he saw Kurt giving him a knowing smirk from the corner of his right eye. "What?"

Kurt just chuckled, shaking his head slightly, "Nothing. You're just kind of adorable."

Blaine smiled. He loved it when Kurt called him that, called him anything affectionate for that matter. "You wanna join me?" he offered, holding out his right arm, with which he held the umbrella.

Kurt really did. The rain had started to pour faster by then and although he didn't want to moan, he hated having his hair plastered to his face. It wasn't very comfortable. Besides, he could do with the warmth. But the umbrella was only meant to cover one person and he didn't want Blaine getting cold or wet, when he'd been the one who'd remembered to bring it along on their walk.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, snapping Kurt out of his thoughts.

"Sorry. Um... it's a bit... small for two. I can manage, it's not too bad."

As if the rain heard him, it only got worse. Raindrops sounded loudly everywhere they landed, as the sky became a shade of dark grey.

Blaine, a large smile crossing his face, looked up into the sky as if bewildered at the sudden weather change. "Are you sure? I think we could manage to squeeze under it."

Kurt thought some more before shaking his head once again. Blaine shrugged and began to walk forwards briskly.

"No wait!" Kurt shouted, catching him up and ducking under the fabric shelter. He linked his left arm through Blaine's right and shuffled closer to his body. Blaine chuckled quietly, but didn't say anything. He just fixed his eyes on Kurt and stared at him adoringly.

Kurt sensed his gaze and they stopped walking once more, as he turned his head to look at his boyfriend. "What?"

"Nothing. You're just... sort of adorable." Blaine replied- echoing Kurt's words from earlier.

They both grinned and Kurt rested his damp head on Blaine's shoulder, breathing in his scent.

He might be able to get used to the rain, if it meant being able to be so close to Blaine in such a public place. Kurt sighed happily and he realised their feet were moving onwards down the park path.

"You okay, babe?" Blaine asked.

"Mhm. Just a little cold," he admitted.

A sly though crossed Blaine's mind and his first thought was to keep it to himself. But as they continued walking and he noticed Kurt shiver slightly against him, he thought it wouldn't be so bad if he helped his boyfriend out. "We could head back to your house if you wanted? To... you know... warm up?"

Kurt's head shot up from the soft shoulder it had been rested on and he felt himself blush. But as he saw Blaine's sweet, sweet smile and thought how much he loved him, he relaxed again and felt himself smile back.

_Yes, _Kurt thought, _I could definitely get used to the rain._

**A/N: So? I know it wasn't the best thing ever written and was quite short because I'm not the best author by far. It was just a little fun idea I had and thought it would be cute. Hope you liked it! Reviews are much appreciated as I'm always looking to get better :) Thanks**


End file.
